Wizard King
Raistlin Majere a.k.a. the Wizard King is the king of Mueburn. No one knows exactly how old he is except that he has been alive for generations. Despite this he is active in the goings on of his city as well as the Arch-Mage of the School of Arcane. Appearance Raistlin appears to be an average human. He stands at 5'7" (1.70m) and weighs 125 pounds. He has long white hair and pale skin from being indoors a lot. His most striking feature is his eye's which look like solid gold orbs. Despite how old he is, most would guess he is in his mid 40's. He most commonly wears an ornate set of crimson robes and carrying his iconic staff. His large amount of magic constantly leaks out of him causing him to have the appearance of being underwater at all times. Orbiting around in are various stones the effects of which no one really knows. As a dragon he is the perfect representation of a golden dragon except for his size which is much larger than an average dragon, even for one his age. Personality Raistlin has a very kind and caring personality. He loves his people and can often be found walking around among them speaking with them and helping any way he can. Despite this (or maybe because of it) he is often harsh on those that cause others deliberate harm. He has been know to be unforgiving on those he feels act out of selfishness or who threaten his city. Those who work with him would often describe him as arrogant saying that his tends to only rely on his own intelligence and knowledge viewing others inputs as trivial and unimportant. He tends to view all others as lesser beings who he needs to protect rather than competent people who can make decisions for themselves. Biography Raistlin Majere was born 05/17/972 A.E. as the son of a traveling wizard. Raistlin loved magic and all the possibilities it gave him. To the amazement of this father, he constantly talked about being able to see the magic in the air and how it connected all things. Unlike others, Raistlin insisted that all magic was the same and that the divide between arcane, divine, and natural magic that some many believed was false and that it all came from the same source. Although Raistlin loved his father he grew more and more frustrated at him as he saw how weak he was. To the naturally gifted Raistlin, he couldn't understand his fathers lack of ability and how he was constantly bullied by stronger members of the wizard guild he belonged to. This frustration grew into resentment after he had learned all his father could teach him and he began viewing his father as the one holding him back from greatness. This lead him, at age 13, to decide to run away and join the great School of Arcane. So one night, while on the road, he stole all his fathers money for tuition and ran, headed towards Mueburn. He would later learn that his actions had dire consequences. Due to having no money, his father was unable to stay at the next inn and had to sleep outside. While sleeping he was ambushed by bandits seeking easy money and, when not finding any, stabbed his father to death. When Raistlin heard this he was overcome with grief and regret, vowing to do everything in his power to prevent things like that happening ever again. Raistlin was deemed a prodigy while attending the School of Arcane and mastered in a matter of 8 years what most wizards took their entire life to learn. That's when he began to create. Having learned all there was to learn, he decided to create new magic and new items. This spurred other wizards to do the same and is seen as the beginning of the Age of Discovery. As his power grew he learned a devastating truth, his body was unable to contain the magic inside him and was deteriorating at an exponential rate. To save his life he created a spell to give him a new body, one that wouldn't be destroyed. He transformed himself into a dragon, the strongest creature he could think of, but this transformation came at a great cost. His new body wasn't right for being a wizard and would need to be retrained from the ground up. It was long and laborious work for someone who had been named the greatest wizard of all time when he was barely 21. But eventually he was able to channel magic as he had before with out the detriments he had before. It is thanks to Raistlin that Mueburn survived the War of the Trees. His intelligence and magical gifts allowed him to foresee what was coming and helped them prepare. By the time the druids attacked they found the strongest defenses they had encountered yet and found victory would be impossible. For his contribution Raistlin was given the title "Wizard King of Mueburn" and has reigned with kindness since. Abilities & Equipment Magical Prodigy: Raistlin has a mastery of all schools of magic. He has demonstrated that, not only does he know all wizard spells, but he is able to cast non arcane spells. Spells that were thought only to be cast with the help of a Divine source. On top of all that he can very quickly learn magic at an almost impossible speed. If a spell he doesn't k now is cast in front of him he is able to memorize and replicate it. Arcane Compendium: Raistlin's spell book is said to be enchanted with special enchantments known only to Raisltin. The spell cast from it are said to be enhanced to some degree. Dragon Form: Being a dragon, Raistlin has the ability to assume his true form. When doing so his physical abilities are enhanced greatly and he gains all the benefits of being a dragon that he loses while in human form. Seer: Raistlin is a powerful seer, it was his visions that saved Mueburn during the War of the Trees. He is rarely surprised and even rarer is he wrong.